


Bull's Eye

by Penguiduck



Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: You're a young girl from Begnion who has spent the last few years of her life in Daein to help with its reconstruction. Life had never been easy for a spirited, young woman like you, but things take turn for the worst when you lose a loved one. Eager to avenge him, you set off on a journey that changes your life.[Reader X Leonardo] A one-shot.
Relationships: Leonardo/Reader
Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bull's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> So I started The Fire Emblem Collection well over ten years ago, a series of quality reader-inserts for one of my favorite video games. I've posted on a couple of other archives, but I figured that since Fire Emblem is popular here on AO3, I might as well add what I have here. I will be posting as time permits. These one-shots are fulfilled requests made by friends and fellow readers. **I am not openly taking requests right now, but I may in the future.** I will only take requests through my monthly raffle, which I've linked to below.
> 
> Obviously, my writing has improved and changed over the years, so some of my older works might not be as polished. Apologies. I don't have any intention of going back and editing, but I suppose anything is possible.
> 
> I would like to draw your attention to something I'm trying out to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This will occur monthly.
> 
> This fic was written back in 2009. Very happy with this!
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3

There was nothing that you hated more than missing your target. You were a competitive girl, someone who aimed for perfection... and when you didn't succeed, you easily became frustrated. Fortunately, you had worked to become the best. To some, you were, indeed, the best. You had earned that title through your hard work and determination. Despite your sassy nature and short fuse, you were still a diligent learner who tackled your goals obstacle by obstacle. Unlike many girls your age, you weren't afraid to get down and dirty.

Your parents thought that you were hopeless, that you would never live to become the prissy lady that they wanted you to be. As much as you hated to displease them, you couldn't help it. The frilly and perfumed life was not for you. You had a wild spirit, and they had better accept it. Very possibly against his better judgment, your younger brother had carved you a bow. You secretly bought arrows with a bit of spare gold and practiced this art of archery on your own. 

A small grunt of effort grazed past your lips as you let an arrow loose. You loved the feeling of strain in your arm as you drew the string of the bow backwards. In just a blink of an eye, you saw that your arrow had hit its mark, and the halves of an apple from the tree tumbled to the ground. You stepped forward, picking up both halves, one in each hand. Upon seeing that they weren't split perfectly, you growled in frustration.

_So close..._ you seethed mentally. _So close but yet so far away._ As hard as you worked, you still had difficulty making every arrow hit its target. You slumped against the trunk of the tree, biting into one of the apple halves. You would have to practice some more. Perhaps you could find some time to come out before dinner... would you parents become suspicious? 

Probably. With a growl of frustration, you chewed and swallowed, knowing that your mother and father would be quite upset if they found out that you were practicing archery behind their backs. Only your brother knew, and you planned on keeping it that way.

Part of you wished that you could be more like your sister. She was younger than you by four years, but she was the crowned jewel of the family, the one who everyone seemed proud of. Your parents would gladly introduce her to their friends at parties, while they kept you hidden in the back. You didn't mind so much because you didn't like these formal occasions to begin with, but it was their shame and frustration that upset you.

You only wanted them to be proud of you, to smile when they said your name. However, you didn't want that if you couldn't earn their satisfaction by faking who you were. You couldn't be the person who they wanted you to be, but you had yet to find a way to make them see that.

Lazily, you strung your bow again, pulling the arrow back as though you were about to let it sing through the air. You thought of what you could strike and what targets were beyond your reach; you would just have to practice with those. With a sigh, you let your arm drop. 

As you peered over toward you house, you noticed something odd. Several soldiers were gathered at your front door, speaking with your father. Since you were sitting atop a high hill next to the house, you could see everything from where you were. You quickly hid the bow and quiver behind the apple tree, falling onto your stomach on the grass; you didn't know what this meant but you would rather not be seen in an ill turn of events. Besides, you weren't even supposed to be outside in slacks -- your mother insisted that it wasn't ladylike.

Your father was from Begnion, one of the dukes who had volunteered to move into Daein to help with its reconstruction. He didn't have anything to do with the soldiers who were sent here so it was surprising to see him talking with a high-ranking commander such as the present one -- you could tell from his elaborate armor. 

You wondered what was wrong. Although your dad was a man with power, he seemed flustered at what the military official was telling him. Eventually he clenched his fists and demanded that the soldiers leave. 

They left. But he was still angry.

That night you found out why. Your brother, who was known for his skill with a bow, was to join the Begnion army in hopes of defeating the Daein rebels. Upon hearing the news, he didn't mind so much, thinking of it as an opportunity to prove himself. However, your parents weren't at all happy. But there was nothing that anyone could do.

So your brother left.

And two months later, you heard the news. 

He was dead.

* * *

You strung your bow purposefully. Everything you did was for a reason -- there was no more dawdling in your life. You were here for one reason and one reason only -- to avenge your brother's death. Your parents would have figuratively killed you if you had told them of your plan so you didn't. All you did was leave a note at their bedside, knowing that they had no hopes of tracking you down when they woke up.

The numb feeling that had consumed you was now gone. You only felt angry. Your brother was your best friend, the only one who had truly understood you. And now Begnion officials took him away. You didn't care for their excuses -- the Daein rebel army didn't kill him. _They did._ They were the ones who recruited him and forced him to battle. Had they not done so, then he wouldn't have entered these pitiful skirmishes -- he wouldn't have _died_.

You weren't entirely sure what you were going to do, but you planned on driving one of your trusty arrows through that commander's skull. He was the one in charge of military procedures so you blamed him, regardless of whether it was truly his fault or not. It was probably his lack of strategy that led to your brother's demise. Frankly, you didn't know how you were going to go about doing this -- it seemed logical for you join up with the Daein rebels.

However, just because they were your enemy's enemy didn't make them your friends. You frowned; you'd just have to see how these events played out. You had no particular love for Daein, but until you understood the circumstances of these politics better, you wouldn't be able to make an informed decision.

"Hrm." You tilted your head, looking down upon the small town. Right now, your goal was to find this commander, and you had heard rumors about a Begnion group terrorizing the citizens. You figured that he _would_ be the sadistic type so you investigated.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of him. Your hand tightened around your bow as you continued searching. Currently, you stood upon a bridge, watching several children chase each other in play. The determined expression on your face still did not change-- you were not affected by their jovial laughter. You were only here to find your target. That was what you had come to do, and you would do it.

There was no knowing how long you would have stood there, gazing at the scene below you had you not been interrupted by a stranger. "Can I help you, miss?"

You immediately turned around to see that a young man had approached you. He stood about a head taller than you, his straightened shoulders evidence of a potentially noble upbringing. Golden locks flowed like silk from his head, covering his forehead, falling along his neck and grazing his shoulders. He was garbed in simple clothing, but what you noticed first was that he bore a bow, much like you did. 

"No," you replied promptly, only to realize that, despite your suspicion, you had no reason to dismiss this person so curtly. "Actually..." You took a deep breath. "I'm looking for somebody."

He didn't smile, but the expression on his face was a pleasant one. "I figured as much. This is a small town. Newcomers don't normally pass through this place unless they have business here."

"Well, assuming that who I'm looking for is here, I do have business."

"My name is Leonardo," the young man said, introducing himself, while offering you an outstretched hand. "Maybe I can help you."

You hesitated, though you figured that there was no reason for you to be so cautious. You weren't a fugitive, and no one wanted you dead. This commander wouldn't even have known that you were looking for him. You could be a bit friendlier with strangers if you wanted to. "I'm _____." You shook his hand.

"Now tell me -- who is it that you're searching for?"

"He's... a military figure, someone in charge of the Occupational Army." This was going to be difficult, mainly because you didn't know the commander's name. You saw the unsure look on his face. "...you need more information, don't you?"

He forced a chuckle out. "Generally, I'm more helpful if given a name..?"

You laughed nervously. "That's going to be a problem because I don't know this person's actual name. All I know is that I need to find him." And you were still determined to do so, even if Leonardo couldn't help you.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" He glanced at your clothes and items. "Are you a mercenary? I notice that you have a bow."

Did he suspect that you were someone from Begnion who came to help the army? Or did he think that you were one of the rebels who wanted to drive Begnion out of Daein? Your response could mean the difference between life and death. You decided to remain neutral with an answer that could mean several things: "I have something that I need to say to him." 

Judging by the slight change in expression on his face, Leonardo was unconvinced. At least, your excuse was vague enough. "I know who you're talking about, and I would rather not intrude upon your business, though I suggest rethinking your course of action. The one you speak of is a cruel man. For someone who doesn't know his name, I doubt you understand how... unfortunately this could end for you."

You had a feeling that he did not ally himself with Begnion, although you still didn't want to make the assumption. "I appreciate your concern, but it's my own business. Will you tell me where I can find him..?"

"I regret to say that I don't know where he is." He must have seen the doubt in your face. "Truly. I wouldn't lie about this, seeing as you're so keen on finding him."

You sighed, not out of frustration but out of disappointment. "Very well, I believe you... will you at least give me his name?"

"Commander Jarod." There was a brief silence. "For your own safety, I hope that you resolve your situation without having to cross paths with him."

"Heh." You raised your bow. "If anything happens, I have this."

Leonardo cocked an eyebrow, his eyes glittering in mild amusement, though there was a touch of seriousness in his voice. "You say you're good? How versed are you?" He lifted his own bow. "Confidence may go a long way, but it's certainly not everything. You need skill as well."

"I'm not the best," you began, looking from his bow to yours, wondering what the differences in size and shape meant -- you might have been well-taught by your brother, though you were no expert on the mechanics of archery. "But I want to be." You nodded your head at the bundles of hay in an empty courtyard. "How good are you?"

He understood what you meant. "I don't normally accept challenges on such short notice. However, I can't deny that you intrigue me. Alright." He headed toward the stone staircase that would lead to the courtyard below the bridge.

You gladly followed.

* * *

Your jaw dropped open. "How did you do that? It's a perfect _bull's eye._" You studied the makeshift target carefully, noticing that the arrow was lodged perfectly between the ropes bound around the bales of hay.

"I got lucky," Leonardo admitted. "It takes practice to become flawless, and I know for a fact that I'm not."

You shook your head; there was no denying that he was better than you were, even though you held your own ground fairly well. This only compelled you to become better and practice harder. "I have a lot to learn," you said quietly, almost disappointed in yourself. You had known that there were better archers, but not to this degree!

"Nobody's perfect." He genuinely smiled at you, and for the first time, you noticed just how blue his eyes were. They were like the sea, a beautiful cobalt with hints of grey. "This just means that you have something worth working toward. You have no idea how much practice I had to put into this shot."

Given your situation, you couldn't have practiced nearly as much as you wanted to. You were still expected to put on the facade that your parents wanted you to so it was difficult devoting time to train in the art of archery. Now things were different. "You're right," you replied, a bit of your bitterness melting away. "I'll just have to continue to get better." You took a breath. "It was nice competing with you." You had some difficulty admitting defeat, but you knew that he had beaten you fairly.

"You too," Leonardo responded, gathering his arrows from the bales of hay. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Who said anything about leaving? I might actually stay here for a while..." you said. "Jarod won't be easy to find, and from the way you mentioned him, he might be coming around sooner or later." You yanked an arrow out of the hay with a bit of effort.

He looked at you curiously. "If you want somewhere to stay, several of my friends have a place... it's not much, I'm afraid, but it's shelter. And we have food to spare." Leonardo sounded almost hopeful.

Free shelter and food? You couldn't pass this up. "Of course! Thank you for offering."

About an hour later, Leonardo had led you to a less fortunate side of town. It was a new sight for you to see the conditions that these people were living in. You automatically realized just how lucky you were to have adequate housing-- your parents would never have allowed your family to live here. However, you said nothing, quietly following your newfound friend.

He stopped in front of a run-down shack, glancing cautiously about him before opening the door for you. You walked through, at first not noticing anything but the penetrating darkness. Your eyes slowly focused, able to make out vague figures in the room.

"Careful," Leonardo said. "It's a bit cluttered, I'm afraid." He edged in front of you so that he could lead the way. Further in, you noticed that there was another door, a very small amount of light leaking in from the frame. "Looks like everyone is here."

That was good news. If everyone were here, you wouldn't have to worry about any surprises. You hoped that Leonardo's friends would be alright with you staying -- it wouldn't be for very long, and you wouldn't get in their way. You heard quiet voices from behind the door.

Leonardo didn't pay them any mind, however, knocking on the wood once with his knuckle before he turned the knob and letting the two of you inside. "Hello, everyone. There's someone who I would like you all to meet. She's an archer, searching for a place to stay for several days." He moved so that his friends could see you standing in the doorway.

"Hello..." you began somewhat awkwardly. You didn't know these people -- what were you supposed to say?

You were given the chance to study the room of new people. There was a single girl among the group, her hair a stunning silver and her eyes a bright hazel. It was she who first caught your eye. Two others were there as well -- a young boy who was sharpening a sword and an older man who seemed to glance over you as though he were trying to gather information from your appearance and dress.

Leonardo quickly introduced all of them to you. The girl's name was Micaiah, the boy's was Edward and the man's was Nolan. You gave them your name, though you mentioned nothing of who you were or why you were here.

Edward smiled warmly at you, his boyish grin enough to make you feel welcome. "Hi, _____! It's nice to meet you -- we don't get many visitors," he greeted. He was tall and thin, his brown hair a tangled mess upon his head. 

"No, we don't get many visitors," Nolan said, crossing his arms and stroking his beard. "Where did you say you were from?" His voice was not unfriendly, though he seemed wary of you and your intentions. He had every right to be; these were dangerous times, and it was only wise to practice caution.

"Sorry, I didn't." You weren't entirely comfortable with handing such information over, but you didn't want to offend these people when you would be relying on them for shelter, nor did you wish to sound suspicious. "I'm from Yuruk," you finally replied. "It's a town not far from here."

"Not far from here?" Micaiah repeated in half-disbelief. "You must be joking. That place is a four day walk from here."

You blinked. "Really? I've been away for that long..?" You sighed -- you had been so obsessed with finding Commander Jarod that you had (evidently) been unable to keep track of time. Four days was quite a while, and it only felt like two days if you had to chance a guess. This was looking badly. You smoothed a hand over your face in frustration.

Micaiah reached over, touching your shoulder. Your first reaction was to draw away -- it was awkward being touched by a stranger. However, you felt a warm, soothing sensation as her hand graced your shoulder. It was odd, but not unpleasant. You automatically felt calm for some reason unknown to you; it was illogical to feel this way at a simple touch, but you weren't complaining. "Maybe you should rest a bit," she advised. "You're welcome to stay here."

You nodded silently, grateful for her suspicion-less hospitality. Perhaps it would do you some good to stay with these folks for a while... they were awfully nice.

So you stayed with the group you discovered to be the Dawn Brigade. At first, you didn't want to get involved with politics, selfishly seeking your revenge on Commander Jarod, but you later realized that it was entirely unavoidable. The Dawn Brigade moved from place to place quite a bit, mostly because the group was determined to liberate Daein, and in order to do that, they had to attack the Begnion Occupation Army from all sides and in different areas. Wherever they went, you began to see the cruel oppression that the innocents of Daein were forced to bear. Your home country had broken Daein's spirit.

...at least that was the way things were before the Dawn Brigade stepped up. Leonardo's friends brought back hope for those who suffered. Knowing this and seeing these events with you own eyes, you could not bear to ignore the people's pain any longer. You vowed to help the Dawn Brigade with all the skill and strength that you could muster. Avenging your brother's death came first, but until you found your target, you could aid your newfound friends in battle with your bow and arrows.

In the mean time, you began to develop a close relationship with Leonardo. He was the one who introduced you to these wonderful people and the first one who had treated you kindly since you left home. Leonardo was more than just a simple person who you had met on the streets... he was a close friend, someone who you came to rely on and trust. You would have late conversations with him into the night, and when it came to scouting out the areas, the two of you usually went together. Everyday, you would practice archery with one another, sharing techniques and advice. Over time, you discovered that you had feelings for him.

It was complicated. You hated being subjected an emotion that you had no control over. However, at the same time, it was wonderful to feel this way. You had thought about revealing that you loved him, but you worried that it would ruin the friendship that you had found. Besides, it would also cause the rest of the Dawn Brigade to feel awkward, and that was last thing that you wanted to do.

* * *

You leaned against the trunk of a small tree, gazing down at the people below you. It was a day like any other, only the town was peaceful. Although it seemed like the Dawn Brigade spent a lot of time fighting, the group only fought when there was a threat at hand. If not, then it was entirely unnecessary, and Micaiah had you all return to hiding. It wasn't safe to be out in the open, but that mainly applied to Micaiah who had the distracting, silver hair. You looked like any commoner and were therefore fine.

You almost overlooked it -- but from the corner of your eye, you saw a bright sheen of armor as the sun's rays glanced off of the metal. There was no way you would ever forget the deep maroon color, the same, dark shade that you would expected a demon's heart to be. 

It was Commander Jarod. He was here. 

And you were ready.

He was a good distance away -- there was no way that he'd even see you partly hidden behind the tree, much less with a bow and arrow. You strung your bow, ready to release the sharpened arrow that would soon end his life. With a slow breath, you remembered what Leonardo had told you when you were practicing with one another. You applied this knowledge to the shot right now. Finally, you let loose your arrow.

...but you heard another whiz. In a fraction of a second, your arrow was dashed off course by another one, shattering yours into splinters. Surprised, you whipped your head to the side, seeing that Leonardo was the one who had knocked your arrow out the sky. Luckily, however, Commander Jarod and his men did not notice your assassination attempt in the crowded town streets.

"What do you think your doing?!" you hissed, now realizing your anger. There was no one else around so yelling seemed like a viable option. "That was a perfect shot!"

Leonardo approached you, grabbing your arm with a bit more force than his usual, gentle way of doing things. There was a fiery blaze in his eyes as he leaned in and whispered, "No, what are _you_ doing? Are you trying to draw attention to the Dawn Brigade?"

You pulled yourself away. "You know that I've been looking for Jarod! Why did you ruin my shot?"

"I didn't know that you were so intent on killing him," he responded. "Did you even think about the consequences of your actions? If you only wounded him, then he would raze the town to the ground in search of you; if you managed to kill him, then his men would likely do the same..! For the sake of the innocents who live here, I highly recommend that you rethink your priorities!"

...you hadn't thought of that. It was just like Leonardo to think about the situation from a logical standpoint as opposed to an emotional one. You were so consumed with anger and the desire for revenge to even spare a second thought. "I..." There was nothing you could say to make up for your stupidity.

You were disappointed in yourself for your lack of usable brain cells. If he hadn't stopped you, you could have caused more damage than what Jarod was worth. Your brother would not have wanted that. You should have been more careful with your actions. Had Leonardo not been there, this could have ended badly for thousands of innocent people.

His expression softened when he saw the look of mixed emotions on your face. "I know..." He placed his hand on your upper back, guiding you toward the abandoned house that the Dawn Brigade was staying at. The two of you walked back in complete silence.

* * *

"...want to tell me why you're so intent on killing Jarod?"

It was night, and you sat upon the rooftop of the abandoned house, studying the diamond-like stars. This was something that you and your brother used to do together. You had come out here, hoping that you would receive some consolation from the stars, but that seemed highly unlikely. Instead, Leonardo had appeared. He seemed to have impeccable timing.

You sighed. No, you didn't really _want_ to tell him, but he had been patient all day. He didn't even mention the incident to the rest of the Dawn Brigade. You felt like you owed him an explanation. "Leo..." you began. "He killed my brother." The entire story spilled out in a rush of emotion. You told him about your relationship with your beloved brother, how he was the only one who understood you and how he taught you how to use a bow. You told him about how your brother was one day led away by Jarod and how he never returned. You told him about how a messenger came by your door two months later to announce your brother's death.

Leonardo said nothing during your explanation, only nodding as an encouragement for you to continue.

"...I just feel so angry," you admitted. "My brother was everything that I had, and Jarod took him away from me. I know it's not healthy to feel this way, but I don't think I can rest until I take his life."

"Killing Jarod isn't going to bring your brother back, _____," Leonardo said gently. "Jarod has killed hundreds, perhaps thousands, of innocent people. I'm sure that many feel the same way you do. You're not alone."

"I know... I just..." You stopped, not sure of what to say. "I just don't know how to deal with how I feel." A stinging sensation met your eyes. You glanced upward to look at the stars, hoping that Leonardo wouldn't notice that your eyes had begun welling up with tears.

Of course, being the observant, young man that he was, he did notice. "If you need to cry, it's alright... People cry. It's not unnatural, and it's not a sin to cry."

This was embarrassing. You didn't ever recall crying in front of anyone else, not even as a child, but you took a slight comfort in what he said so you wiped your eyes clean with the back of your wrist. Silence fell among the two of you, and the stars seemed to sparkle even more than usual. Below, the town lay quiet, all of its citizens asleep in their houses and in their warm beds. It almost sickened you to think that this town would probably not be here if Leonardo had not stopped your arrow.

"I hate him." Your voice broke the silence. From the corner of your vision, you noticed that Leonardo had turned to you, watching you with his deep, blue eyes. "I don't even know him, but I hate him. I hate him for what he did to my brother and what he has done to everyone else. I hate him for supporting Begnion's Occupation Army." Frustrated, you exhaled sharply, glaring at the town and wondering where Commander Jarod was tonight.

"_____, he may have done some unforgivable things in the past, but hating him doesn't help our cause. Hatred only breeds hatred." He paused for a moment as though thinking over what to say next. "I, too, lost my brother to war... my entire family actually."

You had never heard this side of Leonardo's past. In fact, he had never talked about his family before. Now you understood why. "I'm sorry," you replied. "I had no idea..." His story made yours seem insignificant. At least, you still had your mother, father and sister. Leonardo had lost everyone.

"It's fine. I've learned to cope."

"I don't understand. How do you do it?" You would have loved to learn how he was so calm about this, how he was able to put the past behind him and continue living while looking toward the future, toward a brighter tomorrow.

Leonardo shook his head lightly. "I was bitter at first. I lost them so quickly, but my life was also in danger... I didn't have much time to mourn for them. They wouldn't want me to grieve-- they would want me to strive for a better tomorrow. I think that's why I'm here with the Dawn Brigade. I want to make a difference for those who also have lost their loved ones."

His words made you pity yourself less. He had lost his entire family, and he could still think about others and act upon their interests. That was a noble cause, unlike yours. You sought after Commander Jarod because of your own selfish reasons, to sate your anger and thirst for vengeance... With a sigh, you let your eyes wander from Leonardo back to the city below you. "I wish I could be more like you," you said quietly. "You're so much more mature than I am..."

"Circumstance made it so," he assured. "I had to be mature or else I wouldn't have survived. You're simply grieving over your loss. I hope that you never have to suffer through the same circumstance that I did, _____. You still have your loved ones. Don't ever take that for granted."

You nodded with a subtle dip of your head, thinking over everything that he had just said. Ever since your brother had died, you had felt numb and angry. The Dawn Brigade changed that. _Leonardo_ changed that. Your new friends opened your eyes, allowing you to see that you weren't the only one who suffered in the world -- you weren't the only one who lost a person dear to your heart. You were now able to see that. "Can I stay with you?"

Leonardo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He somehow knew that you didn't mean the question in its most literal sense.

"I want to fight with you. Before, I stayed with the Dawn Brigade because I wanted to find Jarod, but now... I guess I've had a change of heart. The time will come when the Goddess punishes him, but until then, I shouldn't be so focused on dealing out judgment. Like you said, there are those who are less fortunate than I."

"Well, that was a quick change of heart."

You shrugged your shoulders. "What you told me makes a lot of sense... I guess I was so upset by my brother's death that I didn't take the time to slow down and listen to reason." You glanced at him briefly. "Thanks for opening my eyes."

"You don't have to thank me," he replied smoothly. "You're special, you know that? It takes courage to realize that you were wrong. I don't know your brother, but he would be proud of you."

A small smile found its way to your lips. Leonardo's compliment was immense -- as long as your brother was happy wherever he was, you could be at peace. "I'm just glad that I'm finally doing the right thing." There was a small pause of silence as you thought about what to say next. "Leonardo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

You took a deep breath. Now that your brother issue had been resolved, there was another problem that needed to be addressed. You never thought that you were going to be so direct, but you were awfully comfortable with Leonardo right now. Besides, would there ever be a better moment than this? You were feeling confident. "If I were to admit that I had feelings for you, what would you say?"

His blue eyes found yours, and you suddenly grew anxious for an answer. "What do you think I would say?"

Leonardo's response made your heart flutter, even though you still wanted a solid answer. Now was the time to find out. You prompted, "...you would say that you loved me too?" Regardless of how nervous you might have sounded, you were hopeful.

To your pleasant surprise, he leaned forward, gently touching the side of your chin. "Bull's eye." His lips met yours in an affectionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
